


Last Call

by MysticPuma



Series: Sherlock One-shots [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Almost reichenbach, Angst, End, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock calls John... For the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

"John." His voice is quiet, rough.

"Sherlock?" His voice is calm, drowsy.

"Yes." His voice lacks its usual snarky sarcasm.

"What?" His voice lacks its usual irritation.

"I…" He pauses.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I want you to know… You're important." His voice cracks.

"What's going on, Sherlock?" His voice shakes.

"It's over." He says it as though it is a break-up.

"Over?" He asks it as though it is an impossible concept.

"You'll never see me again." He is so quiet, it's unnatural.

"Why?" He is so calm, it's unnatural.

"I can't tell you." His voice breaks, he starts to cry.

"But, Sherlock…" His voice breaks, he starts to cry.

"I'm sorry." He chokes, weakly.

"I need you!" He chokes, desperately.

"Goodbye John." He whispers.

"No…" He breathes.

All John hears is a gun-shot.

All Sherlock hears is silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this... I was inspired by a Tumblr picture from the Great Game... I apologise :/


End file.
